


Hours Alone

by TiredTM



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Self-Mutilation, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: Dipper decides to explore alone. The consequences are devastating.TW: Gore, amputation, self-mutilation. A la 127 Hours.





	Hours Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Quick talk here, this is really gorey and suspense-y, so be careful while reading!  
> I cried while writing this, not gonna lie.

“Dipper! Don’t forget to grab your backpack! I put some collection jars in it for the samples I asked for!”  
“I won’t, Grunkle Ford! I haven’t forgotten it yet!”  
“It never hurts to make sure. And be careful. You know how the woods can be.”  
“Yep. I’ll see all of you later!”  
“Bye, Dipper!”  
“Later Dip-dop”  
“If you’re late for dinner I’m going to eat your share.”  
“Got it. I’ll be back in a few hours!”

Dipper Pines, 17-year-old adventurer and paranormal investigator-in-training, began his walk into the woods surrounding Gravity Falls. It wasn’t his first time exploring the woods alone, but each trip still sent a thrill down his spine. Finding and documenting abnormalities around Gravity Falls excited him to no end, and despite the dangers, the forest was oddly peaceful. Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a notebook and a pencil, keen on writing down anything and everything he encountered on his walk. Today’s plan was to follow the nearby river towards the waterfall, skirting gnome territory. Grunkle Ford had told Dipper of a path that led up the cliff, and that some Cowls lived there. Dipper hadn’t had the chance to see them before, so he was eager to get some notes and pictures. He took his time while walking, pausing often to take pictures and notes. Eventually, he reached the lake below the waterfall, and the path up the cliff face.  
Hm. Looks like the path was made intentionally. It’s pretty sturdy, and wide enough for a few people to use. Nice. Gonna have to take a break after I get to the top, though. The climb is still pretty brutal.  
Panting, Dipper looked over the valley that contained Gravity Falls.   
“It’s really pretty up here. And peaceful. I’ve gotta take a few pictures for Mabel.”  
After taking a handful of pictures, Dipper wandered off to see what he could find. Hopefully he could find some Cowls. 

Some time later, Dipper shrieked as a Cowl flew by, inches from his face. He had climbed a tree to try to find some and nearly fell out when he was startled. Somehow, he managed to hold on. After steadying himself, he spotted the Cowl settling down in a nest. A perfect opportunity to take some pictures.  
Pulling the camera out of his bags, he snaps a handful of pics before writing down a brief description of the Cowl and where it was found. Once that was done, he carefully clambered out of the tree and started to head home. Dipper had been out and about for hours, but there should still be enough time to get to the Shack before dinner.  
Going down the cliff trail was more difficult than going up. Dipper had been walking for a long time and his exhaustion was starting to take effect. Still, finding a Cowl made the aches in his legs worth it. Taking a pause to get a drink, Dipper considered his options. There were a few paths that he could take back to the Shack. After a moment, he decided on a path that, while slightly rougher, was significantly shorter. Falling into a rhythm with his steps, Dipper took the time to marvel at the trees around him. Ancient and tall, their sheer height impressive in a way that couldn’t quite be explained. All was going well while he picked his way through the undergrowth, until…

SNAP!  
Dipper lurched forward, falling on his hands and knees.  
 _Guh, what happened? what-ohgodithurtsITHURTSITHURTS!!!!!  
Involuntarily letting out a scream, Dipper found himself unable to move from the pain. When he could move again, he looked back, just to see his leg stuck in a jagged steel trap, oddly bent and very, very bloody.  
“Hurrk, ack. Guh….” _no. nonono, this can’t…. No!_  
The forest around Dipper blurred out as he lost consciousness._

_____What… happened? Why, hurts.. Can’t think.  
Dipper awoke slowly, head swimming with disjointed thoughts. Unable to think much through the pain, it took him several minutes to gain his bearings.  
 _What do I do? What can I do? Why did I go alone, should have brought someone, should have… WAIT! The walkie!  
Dipper shrugged off his backpack and dug through it as best as he could, grimacing at the pain.  
 _No, no, I know I brought it, please be in here…. YES!  
Quickly switching it on and pushing the talk button, Dipper called out as loud as he could “Grunkle Stan? F-Ford? Ngh, Mabel? Anyone? PLEASE!!”  
Trying again, Dipper continued to yell through the walkie talkie.  
 _No, dammit! It must have died! I-I-I thought… I charged it!  
 _Oh god. I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m alone and I’m bleeding and nonononono I don’t wanna die, no please..!  
 _NO! I. I can’t die, can’t leave Mabel. Get it together Dipper, you’re a Pines. Figure it out!  
Dipper began to mumble “I’ve lost a lot of blood, not good. I’m in too much pain to process, bad, but at least I can concentrate. Ok.”  
Looking back again to assess his leg, bile once again rose up.  
 _No, no barfing now. Alright, first things first, turn over so I can see better.  
Tears once again began flowing down his face as he turns over, gasping.   
_Alright, I can see the trap. Oh god. So much blood. Too much.  
 _Can I crawl away with the trap?  
Tentatively tugging at the trap only caused a jolt of agonizing pain, forcing Dipper’s head back with a scream.  
 _No. no, s’chained to the tree. Maybe I can pry it? Don’t have a stick… or a crowbar. Gotta use my hands.  
Dipper gently slipped his hands in between the jaws of the trap, pushing with as much force as he could muster. The trap stayed closed around his leg, the sharpened teeth digging into his hands.  
 _I, I really can’t get out. I’m gonna die. M’sorry Mabel, I tried.  
Dipper gently lowered himself to the forest floor, giving in to his exhaustion.  
 _M’so sorry, Mom. Dad. Mabel. Stan, Ford. I tried, but. I dunno what else to do.  
 _I’m sorry.  
As he started to drift off, a final idea jolted Dipper into alertness. Hissing from the pain, he sat back up. He had one more thing to try.  
 _I could… I could cut my leg off. Like that one guy on the news a few years ago. Well, that was his arm, but this is similar, right? I brought a knife, _hell I even have bandages.  
Moving slowly, Dipper dug out his stash of gauze and his knife.  
 _If I wrap the bandage around my leg above the wound, could slow down the blood flow. Might actually make it. OK.  
Wrapping the gauze around his leg hurt almost as much as the wound itself, but he pulled it as tight as he could. Reaching for his knife, he leaned forward and began to cut around where his leg had broken, so he didn’t have to cut through bone. Holding back screams and tears, Dipper continued to cut while blood sluggishly poured out of each new cut. Nothing could compare to the relief Dipper felt when there was nothing left to cut, he was free. Quickly wrapping the last of the gauze around the fresh stump, Dipper started to crawl forward, slowly inching through the foliage despite excruciating pain.  
 _I did it… I got out. Now, I need to get as close to the Shack as I can, maybe I can get someone to hear me when I get close…  
For what seemed like forever, Dipper dragged himself until he couldn’t anymore, his arms giving out and his vision swimming.  
 _No… i… so close……. Mabel……….. Help……..  
\-------  
“DIPPER!!!”  
“DIPPER COME OUT!!”  
“IT’S REALLY LATE DUDE, PLEASE COME BACK.”  
“DAMMIT DIPPER, WHERE ARE YOU?”  
“BRO, WHERE ARE YOU??”  
The Grunkles, Mabel, Soos and Wendy had been looking for Dipper for over an hour now. It was pretty normal for him to lose track of time and be a bit late, but when he hadn’t come home by the time dinner was over everyone began to worry. He was always back by then, what was taking him so long?  
It only got worse when Mabel said that something felt wrong. Everyone stood up at that, silently agreeing to look for Dipper.   
Nobody was having any luck, and Mabel had long since gone into hysterics from worry. It was another 15 minutes before Ford heard something and went to investigate.  
“I FOUND HIM!! EVERYONE GET OVER HERE!!”  
All that could be heard was rapid steps towards Ford while he checked Dipper over.  
 _Oh god, his leg! We have to get him to the hospital!_________________  
Ford quickly scooped Dipper into his arms and began to run to the Shack.  
“No time! We gotta go to the hospital NOW! I have Dipper! Meet me at the car!!”  
As everyone got to the car, Ford got into the backseat with Dipper.  
“Stan, get the car going! Mabel, sit in the front seat and call 911, tell them where we are and where we’re going, and that we have a total amputation. Give them any other info they ask for. Soos, Wendy, meet us at the hospital.”  
With that, Stan drove off as quickly as he could.  
The ride to the hospital and the 911 call was nothing but a blur, with indistinct words fading while Ford held his great-nephew in the backseat. Dipper was taken into surgery as soon as they arrived at the emergency room, leaving the rest of the Pines family in the waiting room.__

_________________________________________Ford paced back and forth in the waiting room, while Stan held his sobbing great-niece._  
“Ford, stop pacing. I need you to take care of Mabel while I call their parents.”  
“S-sure. I can do that.”  
Ford sat next to Stan and Mabel, coaxing the distraught teen into his lap.  
“I’ll be right back pumpkin. I have to call your parents, OK?”  
“O-Ok.” Mabel said, eyes full of tears and with her breath hitching in her chest.  
“G-grunkle Ford? Will Dipper be OK?”  
“I don’t know Mabel, I’m sorry.”  
\-------  
“I called their parents. They’re on their way. Any news?”  
“No, he’s still in surgery. Talk softly, Mabel fell asleep.”  
“Ok.”  
In this moment, with nothing to do, nothing to distract the men from what had happened, both began to break down.  
“He was fine this morning. This morning was good. What happened, Ford?”  
“I…I don’t know, Stanley.”  
“What-what if he doesn’t make it? What do we do?”  
“We can’t think like that, Stan. He has to make it, he’s strong.”  
“I know. But I’m still scared.”  
“Same here Stanley. Same here.”  
\----------  
Two hours passed until Dipper came out of surgery and was placed into the ICU. A kind nurse led the worried family down to Dipper’s room.  
“He’s sedated for now, and probably won’t wake up until tomorrow. He’s a strong young man, so he should recover quickly. Any later though, and he wouldn’t have pulled through.”  
“Oh god.”  
Dipper looked so small in the hospital bed, and the snug blanket emphasized the missing leg. Mabel collapsed next to the bed, tears streaming down her face again. Stan and Ford quietly join her, staring down at their great-nephew’s unconscious form.  
“He’s gonna be OK, Mabel. And your parents are on their way. I’m gonna go call them really quick, let them know that Dipper is in a room.” Stan gently ruffled her hair, and Dipper’s, before leaving the room.  
When he returned, he came with Soos and Wendy in tow.  
“We just wanted to check in on you guys. We aren’t allowed to stay, but we’re dropping off some stuff ya may need. Call one of us if you need anything.”  
“Yeah dudes, we’ll be over in a jiffy. We’ll see you soon.”  
By the time the twins’ parents arrived, Mabel and the older Pines twins had fallen asleep. Gloria and Chris Pines entered the room quietly, stifling sobs when they saw their son in the hospital bed. The quiet noise was still enough to wake up the sleeping Mabel, who threw herself at her parents.  
“Mabel, honey, has Mason woken up yet?”  
“No Mom. He should sometime today, though.”  
“Do you have any clue what happened, Mabel?”  
“No. He had just gone to spend the day in the forest, he does that sometimes. So do I. There’s never been a problem before.”  
“Alright. I’m going to wake up the Uncles now, OK? They may know more.”  
Chris kneeled in front of Stan and Ford, gently shaking them awake. After they slowly blinked awake, Ford exclaimed  
“Chris, Gloria! You’re here!”  
After hugs were quickly exchanged, and the older twins relayed all they knew, Stan broke down.  
“I-I’m so sorry, you two. I should have gone with him, should have told him no, I shoulda-”  
“None of that, Uncle Stan. This was not your fault, it was an accident, and Mason is going to be OK.” Chris interrupted firmly.  
“A-alright.”  
“Now, let’s eat, and wait for our boy to wake up.”  
After the worried parents had settled in and the Pines family was quietly talking amongst themselves, it didn’t take long for Dipper to wake up.  
“Hnn? Mom, Dad? Y’r here?”  
“Yeah baby, we’re here. Mabel, call the nurse please.”  
“How do you feel, kid?”  
“Gr’nkle Ford? Mn, m’leg hurts.”  
“We’ll see if we can get the doc to help with that. Do you remember what happened?”  
“Mhm. Th’re was a bear trap. The kind that snaps shut. I didn’t see it, stepped in it. I couldn’t get out, had to use my knife.”  
“You…. You had to cut your own leg off?” Mabel gasped, tears once again coursing down her face.  
“Mhm. Hurt, so much. N’ I puked. N’ I had to drag myself a ways, try n’ get home.”  
“I’m so sorry, Dipper.”  
“S’not your fault. M’gonna be OK.”  
“Yeah. Yeah you will.” 


End file.
